


no cabs to be had out there

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Snowed In, but mostly as a background excuse, vaguely case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: James asks Q to join him on a mission. Then they get snowed in.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 December Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	no cabs to be had out there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).



> for Tina <3

“Come to Svalbard, he said,” Q groused. “I need your expertise, he said.”

James smiled to himself and then turned away from the window, drawing the curtains shut against the chill. The cabin was very well insulated and didn’t need it, but there was something… cosy to being so shut in.

Q glared at him.

“‘It’ll be fun, Q’.”

James grinned at him, easy as Sunday morning, and leaned against the table, watching Q fuss about with his satellite set up. It took more than just an archipelago in northern Norway freezing over for Q to be without his toys, but that was after all what James called him out into the field for.

“Look at it this way,” James said. “Connelly definitely isn’t going anywhere either.”

Q sighed to himself, but his shoulders slumped a little. James was going to mark that down as a win.

“You’re right. That gives me more time to be careful in breaking into his system,” Q said. “But it also gives him more time to get paranoid. In my experience his type doesn’t like being the sitting duck.”

“He’s got no reason to worry,” James said with a cavalier shrug. Q rolled his eyes at him.

“Yes, I’m sure the two people moving in only two doors down just as he’s about to close that massive arms deal aren’t giving him pause at all.”

“Well, as far as he knows I’m here to photograph the aurora borealis and you’re here because you’re a huge romantic.”

Q shot him a withering look. “And where exactly would he have gotten that idea?”

James grinned. “We may have bumped into each other on a cross country skiing tour.”

“Completely coincidentally, I’m sure,” Q drawled.

James only grinned some more. Why tell Q things he already knew? “But aren’t you glad for the cover now?”

Q hummed noncommittally. “It does explain your odd behaviour yesterday.”

“Odd?” James parroted. “I assure you that amongst most humans affection is expressed quite frequently.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s perfectly normal amongst most humans to be greeted with a kiss on a work trip,” Q quipped back, dry as a sandstorm in a desert.

James hummed his own acknowledgement. “Such is the world of subterfuge and espionage, dear Quartermaster.”

“Quite,” Q agreed without looking up from his screen. James resisted the urge to shift his weight on his feet, years of practice having made it easier to suppress all of his body’s tells. Still, unlike Q he didn’t have any gadgets to play with and so he was, frankly, getting quite bored.

“I could always arrange a more private encore, if you were hoping for a repeat performance,” he needled.

“That won’t be necessary,” Q declined, placid and clipped, but the tips of his ears had gotten just a little red. Smelling blood in the water, James made his way over to where Q sat by the coffee table.

“I assure you, it would be no trouble,” he demurred, rather more tellingly than he would have liked.

Q shot him a look that somehow managed to be very much and not at all amused at the same time. “Are you that bored, 007?”

James took in the curl of Q’s lips, the sardonically raised eyebrow, the relaxed line of his shoulders, and decided to change tack.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Dreadfully so. Entertain me.”

Q laughed quietly and when James reached out to run his fingers along the barely visible strip of skin between his turtleneck collar and the dark curls of his hair, he didn’t flinch away. Instead, he let James move his fingers up into his hair, petting at his head against the grain a little.

“I suppose keeping you on task during a mission is part of my responsibilities,” he mused aloud. James allowed himself a grin that Q couldn’t see.

“Quite so,” he agreed.

“And in the interest of being careful and taking my time, I should probably leave off his systems for a while. He might not be able to run off, but I am in no mood to test his ability to kill us from two doors down,” Q went on and then typed a few rapidfire commands before gently closing his laptop. “If anything goes terribly wrong, I’ll be alerted.”

“Of course,” James said and watched with interest as Q shuffled further up onto the sofa and then reached for him.

“Until then,” Q said, pulling James down on top of him and into a kiss, “consider yourself entertained.”

**The End**


End file.
